


Hot Times

by superwh0alock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Jealousy, SO MUCH FLUFF, carnival fluff, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwh0alock/pseuds/superwh0alock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel takes you to a carnival. This is basically the whole thing. EXCEPT FOR ALL THE DRAMA AND JEALOUSY THAT OCCURS BUT DONT WORRY YOU GUYS. It's realistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fand0maniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fand0maniac/gifts).



> Song is Hot Times by Louden Swain

You woke up to somebody calling your name. You walked through the hallway of the bunker into the kitchen to see Gabriel looking through the fridge. 

"Hey, babe. What are you doing here this early?" 

"Well first of all it's noon. Second of all I'm looking for a cupcake. I really want a cupcake. And lastly... I'm here to take you to a surprise." He said, never turning around from the fridge. 

"Don't you mean give me a surprise?" 

"No. Go get dressed and meet me back here in 10. Also do you guys not keep cupcakes around here?" 

"You know you're an archangel, right? You can snap your fingers and have anything you want. Including a cupcake for both of us," you said with a wink. 

"Look it's early. Sometimes I forget things. I mean we can't all be as perfect as you." 

He snapped his fingers and two cupcakes appeared on the counter. You took yours to your room and got ready for the surprise. 

"IS THIS A CASUAL SURPRISE OR A FANCY SURPRISE?" you yelled from your room. 

Gabe walked into your room while you were in a bra and underwear, which made you panic even though he had seen you in less. 

"Gabe what are you doing!?" you asked, covering yourself. 

"Hey, it's okay. I came here to tell you that the surprise is very casual. But while I'm here..." he trailed off, walking towards you. He came up to you and pulled you into him, kissing you. He grabbed your ass and you pulled away. 

"We'll see how good this surprise is," you said playfully. 

"Okay, okay. That's fair. I'll be in the kitchen, sugar." 

You met him in the kitchen wearing the most casual thing you could find. Jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie, and some converse. Gabriel still looked at you as if you were the last piece of candy. 

"You ready to go?" he asked with a sweet smile. 

"Ready when you are." 

 


	2. Holding On To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carnival time lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update but you know what they say.. Rome wasn't built in a day. Also thanks to all my fans. All 30 of you. 
> 
> Song is Holding On To You by Twenty One Pilots

You took Gabe's hand and closed your eyes as he flashed you to the surprise. All of the sudden it was very loud, so you opened your eyes. You were at the carnival. 

 

"Surprise! I know how much you love carnivals, so here ya go," he said with a proud smile. 

 

You were so excited you didn't know what to do. He was right, you do love carnivals. You mentioned it a while back and didn't think he would remember, but he did. 

 

"HOW LONG CAN WE STAY? I NEED TO RIDE ALL THE RIDES!" you accidentally yelled at him. 

 

"We can stay as long as you want and ride the rides until your little heart is content." 

 

You grabbed his hand and ran towards any rollercoaster you could find. 

 

You spent the next hour riding rollercoasters, eating cotton candy, and just having a good time. All of the sudden you heard him gasp and run over to the booth where you throw balls at milk bottles to win a giant stuffed animal. He obviously wanted to win you the giant stuffed animal and would stop at nothing to do so. He must've tried 10 times by this point, saying the same thing before each turn. 

 

"This will be the one, you just watch," he said with a wink. 

 

The guy behind the counter rolled his eyes and muttered something about Gabriel being too weak to win the stuffed animal. 

 

"Excuse me, sire. What was that?" Gabe said, getting visibly upset. 

 

"Oh nothing, I just can't imagine a girl like her being with a guy like you. Can't even win her a stuffed animal." 

 

"You think I can't win my girl a stuffed animal? I'll win her every stuffed animal in this booth." 

 

"Sorry, sir, but we're only open for another hour and I'm sure it would take you several days to win all of these." 

 

"Whatever it takes to please this lovely lady," Gabe said, smiling at you. 

 

"With an arm like that I can't imagine you could pleasure her at all.." the worker muttered. 

 

You decided to step in because he was taking it to far. 

 

"Who are YOU to say that he can't pleasure me?" you said angrily. 

 

"I'm just saying I could do a hell of a better job, babe," he said winking at you. 

 

Gabriel couldn't contain his anger any longer and punched the guy in the face, knocking him out cold. You were sure Gabe would kill him if you didn't stop him, so when he was about to jump behind the booth you stopped him. 

 

"Hey hey, baby. It's okay. We all know that dickhead couldn't pleasure anybody." 

 

"Do you think I'm weak?" Gabe asked. He sounded sad. 

 

"Of course not. You just knocked him out in one bunch! Hell, you're an archangel. You could destroy literally anything." Just as an ego boost... "You can destroy me tonight if you want to," you said with a wink. 

 

Gabe smiled. Sex always made him feel better, mostly because he knew he could please you like nobody else could. Not to brag, but you could do the same to him. You would prove later that he wasn't weak and there was nobody else for you. 

 

"So what do you say we get out of here?" you asked. 

 

"That sounds good to me, babe. You're the boss." 

 

He zapped you back to the bunker, knowing nobody would be home. You went back to your room to have some fun and ride some rides... If you catch my drift.


End file.
